


Story Idea ♡

by Polyamoory



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Great Teacher Onizuka, One Piece, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyamoory/pseuds/Polyamoory
Summary: Toute mes idées d'histoire avec beaucoup de Crossover ! Demander moi si voulez le reprendre pour les écrire ! J'en serait ravis !
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Kirishima Eijirou & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Reader/Everyone, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten





	1. Chapter 1

Juste des tas d'idée mal ordonné avec beaucoup de yaoi ! Aussi des crossover un peu partout ~


	2. Hero's Love | Mha x Dbs

J'avais eu une idée d'histoire. 

Je cherchais le ship Trunks x Gohan dans mha mais je n'ai rien trouvé alors je l'écrit moi même ! 

Résumé :

Gohan et Trunks fusionnent pour s'entraîner et finissant par ouvrir un autre portail comme celui pour sortir de la salle du temps sauf que la ils se retrouve dans un autre monde sans arriver à ouvrir un portail de retour ils devront attendre que leur parents viennent les chercher en attendant ils devront faire face à la classe 1-A trop curieux, des héros trop curieux aussi et ne pas révéler leur identité Sayain et ils doivent aussi arreter de ce tourner autour en ayant l'air si mignon que le monde entier veut les protéger.

[ Gotrunk / PolyBakuSquad + Shoto / EraserMic / Not Chichi friendly / ( mais je l'aime quand même juste pour la fic ) / Kakavege ]

J'ai vraiment envie d'écrire sa ! 

Ce serait un peu AU ~


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé :

Les jumeaux Itadori sont née le jour de la lune de Sang . Il ont la particularité d'être maudit a cause de sa et de pouvoir fusionner pour ne devenir qu'un. Ils ont été séparer il y a des millénaires car une légende stupide dit que s'il se rassemble ils detruiront le monde et un jour Aizawa Shota trouve un petit garçon qui cherche désespérément son frère jumeaux . Il sera prêt à vovre avec les conséquences de les avoir réunit s'il peut voir ses enfants heureux .

Je ne sais pas d'où me viens idée de cette histoire mais je l'aime beaucoup ! Je trouve ça plutôt intéressant à écrire un melange de JJK et MHA ! Sukuna et yuji en jumeaux serait trop adorable surtout avec dadzawa ~


	4. Daddy Issue

Résumé :

Kirishima, Shoto et Katsuki se reveille sur une île inconnus. Eijiro en dragon, Shoto vêtue comme un prince et Katsuki comme un putain de nudiste d'après ses dires . Heureusement ils ont encore leurs alters . 

Et maintenant ? Ils font face a un type louche qui les veux comme fils .

J'adore les crossovers ! Faire une fic kiritodobaku dans one piece est génial pour moi ! Surtout avec mon second equipage fav qui son les pirates de barbe blanche ~


	5. Probleme Childs

Résumé :

" Bonjour, mon nom est Masaru Bakugo je suis scientifique. J'ai besoin d'aide. Mon laboratoire ce situe au pied de la Grande montagne de Masutafu et des expériences son faites sur des enfants. Ils ont prévu d'en tuer un bientôt. S'il vous plaît venez les aider "

Aizawa n'avais pas prévu d'adopter 8 gosses mais le destin est une salope

Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'est venue cet idée j'ai juste eu envie de le faire . Bien sur c'est une histoire crossover les enfants sont normalement Sabo, Ace, Luffy, Katakuri, Katsuki, Izou, Touya et j'ai oublier le dernier ;-;


	6. Terre Perdu

Résumé :

Il y a une Terre immense au large de la ceinture calme . Personne ne sais d'où elle vien on sais juste que c'est la. Des centaines de spéculation sur ce que c'est ou qui y vit fusent partout dans le monde . Personne ne s'en ai jamais approché. 

Un jour les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'ennuie ils sont juste proche de cette Terre inconnus alors ils décident d'accoster . Les pirates ne savaient pas que cela allait a tout jamais changer leur monde.

\--------

Il y a des mers ne portant aucun nom . Elle sont juste la . On sais que des bateaux y navigue on sais que des centaines d'île s'y trouve mais on ne sais pas qui y est . Les héros n'y vont pas . Cela est juste apparus un jour tant que cela ne les menace pas ils s'en fiche .

Un jour un navire geant avec un visage de Baleine débarque sur la plage de Masutafu .   
Les héros ne savaient pas que cela allait a tout jamais changer leur monde .

\----

Cela peut il aboutir à une parfaite fusion et entente alors que les deux camps ont déjà leur propre problème à gerer ?

  
[BashingIzuku BashingAllMight parce que je le veux Bashingcommissiondeshero Bashigaizawanonjerigoleonaimeaizawa bashingmidnight redemtionkatsuki lovebakusquad polygame fic multishipfic ]

Jaime l'idée que les deux monde soient soudainement cote a cite et que ni lun ni lautre ne veuille explorer l'autre partie mais que soudainement quelqu'un le fasse . Les deux " cultures " se frottent alors pour donner un magnifique spectacle d'incompréhension ♡


	7. draw a sheep

Résumé :

Cela va faire plus de 10 ans que Jungkook n'a pas vu ses hyungs . Ils se sont tous séparée il y a longtemps pour de sombre raison mais quand leur frère disparu revient et leur dit qu'ils doivent aller dans le futur Jungkook suppose qu'il ne pourront pas s'éviter pour toujours mais sont t-ils prêt à parler de ce qu'ils s'est passé ce jour là ?

Umbrella BTS in MHA !

Je sais que jai déjà une histoire bts x mha poster mais j'aime quand meme cette idée surtout qu'on y ajoute umbrella academie ♡

Bien sur c'est un ot7 


End file.
